A Story of Knowledge
by Kokobuddy
Summary: Summary inside. Warning: language and violence A Grey, independent Harry Potter, check it out!
1. Summary

A Story of Knowledge-

Summary:

Harry James Potter, the son of James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter. We all know the famous boy's life, some by heart… but what would've happened if Snape and Lily made amends before their unruly end? What would happen if Harry grew up in a home where not only was he at the blunt end of Petunia's jealousy, but was given presented with new challenges of Vernon's rage? What would happen had the powers the dark lord bestowed upon Harry had changed drastically, forming not only the original powers, but new and unexpected ones? Harry will not be the same boy as before…

The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not, is not only love… it's knowledge.

A/N Hey Guys! This is my new story… I hope the shitty summary was enthralling, because I have high hopes for this story. Thanks for checking it out! P.S. I took down my other story because I'm writing this and another story, which I'm not going to put on here yet.

Warnings: IndependentHarry, Swearing, MatureHarry, RationalThinkerHarry, MorePowers, BetterPowers, NotOverPoweredYetIntelligent Harry


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Hey thanks once again for checking out my story, I really hope you like it. A little pre warning, *anything within here is telling about the geography and time* ~and anything within these is telling who we're following in the story~

A Story of Knowledge by Kokobuddy

Chapter One:

*Friday, July 15th, 1980. Hogsmeade Village. 9:36 p.m.*

~Severus Snape~

Nestled down the river from the Black Lake, was a Village founded almost 2,000 years ago. Just about the time of the founding of the greatest school of magic called Hogwarts, which was only a mile away to the north.

Hogsmeade was a quiet little village this time of year, the summer being a slow time for the multitude of stores and pubs. The majority of people were a small amount of tourists, Hogwarts professors, and the citizens of the village.

Many wizards and witches visit just for the butterbeer, gillywater, and firewhisky of the famous The Three Broomsticks Inn. At this time of night on a Friday, the crowd of usual customers were flowing in, packing the homey Inn's bar to just about the maximum. Business was rarely poor for this thriving Inn.

That is where one man was headed, having just apparated from beyond the wards of Hogwarts, which reached as far as the Hogshead (a shady looking pub) in the village.

This man had a hard past. Growing up in a place where his most natural thing to do was bashed on and hated with pure malice. His father was not a nice man, and took out his frustrations by shouting at his son and beating his wife. This man was much different from his father, deep down anyway.

His outward personality represented everything that people made of him, angry, depressed, lost in the world, hateful, spiteful, malicious, and above all… deprived of love. In his heart and soul, however, was a pure man. One, who had seen many horrors, regretted everything evil he had done, everything he had lost hurt him, and every hurtful thing that came out of his mouth was instantly regretted… he was misunderstood.

He had his usual attire on; obsidian black silk long sleeved shirt and pants, boots of fine leather, and a cloak that seemed to be have made from night itself with it's hood drawn over his head, casting shadows over his face so one may not recognize him easily. Perhaps, it was his shadow charm placed on this very cloak.

He was a tall man, nearing six foot three inches. As a teen and child his frame was slim and almost delicate, a perfect target for a bully. As he grew however, he started to fill out more and was now quite large.

The man approached the Inn, lowering his hood. His skin was pale, almost a ghostly complexion. His eyes were black and lacked any emotion, which mirrored his stone face. The long hooked nose seemed like a good way to look down on people over it. The long, oily hair that fell over his head just completed the dark masterpiece.

His eyes darted around, looking for any potential threats. Finding none, he fixed his gaze on the Inn that stood before him. His emotionless mask broke and fear was evident on his face for only a flash of a second. He took a deep breath, reengaged his mask, and opened the door to The Three Broomsticks.

He was met with a bursting crowd of laughing people, who sat around the bar and at booths and tables eating, drinking, and having a great time. He sneered slightly at the crowed, some of the patrons glanced fearfully in his direction.

He strode over to the bar, where a pretty, young woman was tending to the gents who sat around cracking jokes and singing tunes with one and other. She noticed him outright, as he was generally known around as not the nicest of men.

"Ah, she's upstairs." The young woman said, motioning to the flight of wooden stairs nearing the back of the room. He nodded curtly to her; having known her since he went to Hogsmeade in school it was momentarily awkward between the two. She gave her usual happy smile, her eyes betraying her however, to which the man noted.

He spun on his heal, causing his cloak to snap around his body, one of his favorite things to do. The pub got quiet, all the patrons fingering their pockets. He glared them down, while on the inside his heart drop at the fear he caused just with his presence.

Without looking back, he marched through the room and up the rickety staircase to the second level. This is where the barmaid's private room was, as well as a dining room for guests who want some privacy… that was exactly what he was there for.

He knocked on the oak door before entering; the room was large, much larger than needed. Only one occupant was sitting at the long, beautifully crafted dining table.

She was quite shorter than the man was, however her fiery personality had always made up for that. Her robes were loose fitting white with pink and light blue birds charmed to fly around the hems. She had light skin, not like the man however, because his ghostly look was not peppered in freckles like hers. Her fiery personality was matched with her fiery hair; the long red locks hung down towards her the middle of her back.

He stared at her eyes shortly, taking in the beautiful sight. Her eyes were his favorite, almond shaped and emerald. In his mind, complete perfection. He looked away, or otherwise he would not be able to stop staring, and it was not enough that he could not breathe.

"Severus Snape." The ginger locked woman said from the other end of the room, her voice like an angle's to the man. Severus met her gaze once again, to find them almost as cold and calculating as his own. Her voice matched her eyes.

"Lily." He breathed out, he had not thought she would actually show, and it was evident that she had shared this thought.

"You've got some gall to come." Lily said, it did not look as if she were going to stand, so he took the motive to slowly step towards her and sit at the seat across from her with his back to the door, very unlike him.

"I did not expect you to come either." He whispers, locked in her intent stare. "Not after what I did."

"Severus, why? Why would you betray us like that?" Lily asked, anger erupting in her voice. "Telling Voldemort the prophecy about my son? What kind of monster-"

Her voice broke; she saw the tears in the broken man's eyes. She had seen that look before, many times after her own husband bullied and tormented him, he sat alone in corners of the school. Just crying.

"I didn't tell him… the whole thing." Snape manages to say. He stared down at the table, where his reflection could just be seen in the wax of the table. A single tear rolled off his long nose and dropped onto the table. "The Dark Lord knows only a few lines-"

"Enough to deduce that my unborn son is one of them." He cringes again at her words, he tried as hard as he could to recover his composure but she was the only one who truly could break it.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I do things like this, and I immediately-"

"Severus." Lily interrupts. "I know ever since the Death Eaters got you into their ranks, you've felt like you've had a purpose. Nevertheless, why can we not do that for you? What's so great about hating muggles and mudbloods?"

"Please, don't say that…" Severus said, looking at her. "Don't bring yourself down to our level."

"I'm a bloody mudblood, I can say it as much as I damn well please, Severus." Lily said anger in her voice again. "You've called me it."

"I was angry, if Potter hadn't had done what he did, our entire lives would be different."

She shook her head at him. "No, Severus. If you hadn't have screwed up and called me that wretched name, we would still be friends." She stopped shortly. "You wouldn't be a Death Eater; you could've been an Order Member."

"You'd still be with Potter." He grumbled, jealousy breaking his voice.

"I do not regret my choice of dating, getting engaged, marrying, and carrying James' child. He has changed since school, Severus. We all have." Lily said, affecting him the most.

"Some better…" Severus said quietly, "Some worse."

"Sev" Lily uttered softly. He looked up shocked; it had been years since someone- since she- had called him by her pet name. "It's not too late, you can still redeem yourself."

He had a pained expression on his face, as if it hurt to think about 'redemption'.

"Lily… I'm in too deep." He said shakily. "The Dark Lord, he would find out… I'd be dead before your son would be born."

"That's not true! Talk to Albus, you know he'd help you." Lily encouraged. "The only way Voldemort would find out is if he read your mind, we both know that is very unlikely to happen."

"You overestimate my skill in Occlumency, and underestimate the Dark Lord's skill in Legilimency." Severus warned. "That is one thing you should never do, underestimate him."

"What if we never had to? Because we would know everything he was going to do?" Lily wondered aloud, her green eyes full with curiosity. How had he missed those eyes.

"You… you want me to spy? On the Dark Lord? Are you mad?" Snape asked, surprised she would want him to do the dangerous task, but after what he had done to her he should not have been so surprised. He thought about it a bit before she could respond, "I'll talk to Dumbledore about it." She smiled briefly.

"Severus, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you are safe." Her words almost gave Severus a heart attack; he was most definitely not expecting this from her. "You may wonder why-"

"I don't, Lily. You're too kind to not, even when what I did was… unimaginably awful." Severus said, she nodded.

"James and I… We're going into hiding." She told, he nodded. It was for the better. "We won't be able to see each other as much as I would like, but I'll invite you over to meet our son after he's born. I don't think James will mind."

"Will you be using the Fidelius Charm?" Snape asked, wondering if the protections would be sufficient.

"I assume so. We have not gone over it too much yet, but we plan to do it after our son is born. So now we're just going over preparations." Lily said, she looked inquiringly at Severus. "Did you want to be the secret keeper?"

Severus' mind ran over how James would react which would be satisfactory to say the least for him. He then pictured the safety of the Lily and her son, and ultimately James, and saw what risk they would be at with him being a spy (hopefully on his own part) and holding the knowledge of their living situation.

Severus was a rational man, Occlumency helped him obtain a peace of mind and made him think clearly about everything. This is why he shook no to Lily.

"I couldn't put your family in danger, more so than I already have. If I become a spy for the Order, it is foolish for me to be so close to the Dark Lord while holding the key information he would seek out." Severus explained. "However, it would've been an honor."

"I'm glad you're intelligence hasn't been extinguished when you've surrounded yourself around those Neanderthals." Lily laughs her beautiful laugh, causing a grin to break on Severus' face.

"While they are discriminators, they are not completely idiots. Their knowledge is, frightening." Severus shudders at some of the spells he had seen, and even preformed.

Lily reached across the table and placed her warm hand in Severus' cold one. He gently squeezed, finding comfort once again as he had for so many years whilst attending Hogwarts with her.

"This is why we need you as a spy, Sev. Your knowledge on their motives and actions could be extremely valuable to save lives." Lily said, Severus nodded in agreement.

"I'll see what Dumbledore says about it." Severus said, there was a moment of comfortable silence where they sat without moving. "How are you feeling, with the child I mean?"

"He's going to be a flyer, he moves around enough to keep James up from the kicking." She had a small smile on her face as she patted her stomach. Even for being within weeks of her due date, the bulge in her shirt was barely noticeable. Severus gained a sad smile on his pale face. "Maybe after the war.. James and I can help you get a job at the apothecary in Diagon Alley."

"I hate making potions." Severus says, sharing a grin with Lily. It was a private joke of theirs, as Severus was a well-known Potion Maker.

"Or maybe you could just be an Auror" She said, snorting in spite of herself. "Then someday the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

They shared a few more laughs together, both glad that they had repaired their friendship in such a short time.

"It's getting late, Severus. I should return home." Lily said, looking at the grandfather clock. "It was nice to… to reconcile with you. I'm sorry-"

"Do not apologize for what I did in our fifth year, and for what I may have condemned your son and family to." Severus said, interrupting her. "I'll do anything I can to help you."

"I know Sev." The two stood at the same time, Lily walked gracefully (as graceful as a pregnant woman in her third trimester could) over to where Severus stood. "I'm glad you asked to meet me here Severus, I know you've made mistakes, but we all do."

"Some worse than others." Severus muttered, looking down at her.

"Yes, in some cases. But you are always able to redeem yourself." Lily said, always the kind one. She embraced Severus, he was slightly taken aback, but nonetheless he wrapped his arms gingerly around her small frame.

"I missed you Lily." He said quietly.

"I missed you as well, Severus. Now, let's try and keep it so we don't have to have one of these conversations, alright?" Lily asked, pulling back and looking up at him. He nodded solemnly. "Good. I'll contact you as soon as it's safe, Sev."

"I'll be waiting." Severus said quietly. She smiled, let go of him, and turned for the door.

"Keep in touch." She said, pausing as if she wanted to say more, but kept walking through the now open door.

Severus leaned back against the table, thinking of the conversation he just took part in, and thought of everything he could have said. A few more tears trickled down his face, these being happy tears. He had missed Lily so much, for the better part of four years, with not one conversation between the two not being without shouting.

"And maybe I can change what I have started." Severus muttered to himself, the silent room started to be loud. He left the room and went down to the rowdy bar room, where the young barmaid was working like a pro, serving out alcoholic drinks like a river.

"Ah, Snape!" The barmaid said, he approached the bar. "How was the… meeting?"

"It was nice, Rosemerta" Severus said, his voice soft. She studied him carefully, with a smile ending on her pretty face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few galleons. "Thank you for the hospitality." He said as he places the money on the bar.

"Severus, I couldn't take that much. You only had the room for-" Rosemerta started to protest.

"I insist." Severus said smoothly.

She grinned with a nod. "I'm always willing to help." She said with a wink. He shook his head, he bowed a bit in appreciation, and went for the door.

"Yeah! Get out of here you Death Eater scum!" Was shouted a voice from the back of the room. Severus whipped around and the entire bar went silent.

His dark eyes sent shivers down the patrons' spines, his hate filled face cast angry shadows against the walls, and his sneer filled the souls of the room with fear.

He opened his mouth as if to have a witty retort, however it snapped shut. Severus' face softened immediately, however, and shot an apologetic look towards Rosemerta.

"Very well." His melodious voice was even, whilst on the inside he was screaming. "Thank you again, Rosemerta." He figured public appreciation and politeness could not hurt.

She beamed at him, as if she had thought a duel would start, which was not to rash of thinking. Fights were not uncommon in the drunken bar, but usually it was just muggle fist fighting. Yet a duel between an average intoxicated wizard and a highly renowned duelist who was sober could have been disastrous.

Severus' eyes swept across the room one final time and backed out of the Inn while opening the door with a flick of his black wand. Only did he turn around when he was completely out of range of the Inn.

Occlumency was a very hard thing to master. It took a great deal of patience along with discipline, a virtue that Severus learned at a young age. His father being a fair good teacher of this, 'good' being subjective. His skill in the mind arts was one of his most prized ability, mainly his mastery of Occlumency as it improved his entire life.

Occlumency did cause someone to become slightly aloof, as you are able to shut off your emotions if trained in all the forms of the art. This is why Severus is able to be the way he is and still be able to regret it. He had an image to uphold, one he wasn't proud of, but now he needed to rely on his skills to save him.

*Sunday, June 1st, 1980, Spinners' End Parkway, 3:00 P.M.*

~Severus Snape~

For a surprisingly depressing town, the park two miles south was a masterpiece of anyone's defining. A small dark blue creek ran through the middle of the small mile radius that the park took up. Along the banks of the creek was white sand inlaid with clay every twenty yards.

A small peninsula jetted out from the western bank that was grassy unlike the surrounding area and had large evergreens protecting it from anyone's view. This is where Severus came to practice his Occlumency.

He sat in the warm grass and his usual attire on with cooling charms in the cloth, cross legged with is eyes closed, and his face completely calm. However, in his mind, it was a completely different ballgame.

Surrounded in black goo, sharp tendrils whipped around, which would send an invader into panic and try to escape. The tendrils then would act like quick sand, the more you struggle to get out, the faster they whip. Eventually the tendrils would begin to cause harm if the invader is struggling or trying to invade even more. This is Severus' best defense, because how you access his emotions, memories, or thoughts, is through the tendrils. Only Severus knows where everything is in the mess of tendrils and darkness.

He sat, organizing everything to his perfection, and found himself calm and happy. As he shifted through good memories of this very park, where he and Lily had spent countless afternoons playing, a small brown owl landed near him.

A high pitched hoot broke the peaceful silence for Severus. He grunted in annoyance as he peaked his eyes open.

"Yes?" He asked, the owl hooted again and flapped it's wings over to him. The little bird had a small scrap of paper in it's legs. Severus reached down and took it. "Thank you." The bird flew off immediately. "Hmm."

_Severus,_

_I just had my baby, how do I love this little guy. I want you to visit, we are at Hogwarts. Albus and the Professors have allowed you to come and I'll try to make sure the Marauders aren't around. Come within two days._

_Love, Lilly._

A smile broke out on his face, he was excited to see her son. He stood and stretched as he had been sitting for hours. He prepared to apparate and focused on his target. The suction that went along never bothered Severus, he sometimes even enjoyed the whirlwind and tight pressure that was experienced through it.

There was a loud crack where he appeared, just outside of the Hogwarts boundaries. He took in the vast landscape as the memories rushed back like a hailstorm. After a few yards walk, he reached the magical boundary surrounding the castle.

Severus examined the line, not sure if he were still keyed into the wards. The only option he had was to take a timid step over the line… nothing. A grin slid on his face as he completely stepped over and felt the warmth rush back into him.

As he marched up the slopes to the magnificent castle, he saw all the nooks and crannies of the grounds where he would spend warm and dry days reading and talking with Lily. Severus pushed away the memories of old and continued through the front gates onto the Stone Courtyard. The main doors opened magically like usual, creaking slightly on one hinge.

The steps of his leather shoes echoed off the walls in the corridor, creating an eerie feeling in the pit of Severus' gut. Quickly ascending the staircases to the appropriate level for the Hospital Wing, the excited man almost ran to the doors.

"Ah Severus." Said a happy, calming toned voice just outside the Wing's doors. Severus spun a little, his eyes leveling out to the Headmaster of this school.

"Headmaster." Severus said breathlessly. Dumbledore smiled at the man. Severus opened his mouth to speak, but then held it back. Shaking his head, "Thank you for allowing me back here, even for but a moment."

"Take as long as you wish, my young friend. Lily hasn't stopped speaking of your visit, rather bothersome to James." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, as always.

"Is he… here?" Severus asked, the Headmaster gave one nod. "Ah…"

"You aren't reconsidering your visitation, are you?" Dumbledore asked, his head tilted to one side. The electric blue eyes pierced Severus', whom felt a slight brush. Severus gave a pointed look to the elder. "My apologies, old habits."

Severus accepted with a nod. "I am not reconsidering." Severus said, staring at the door.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked the elderly man. Severus gave Dumbledore a peculiar look, which was returned with a smile and a twinkling eye. "Go." Severus reached for the circle handle of the dark wooded door. "Be careful of what you say, James and his friends may have grown up, but their anger was with them along the way."

"I don't think you understand how carefully I speak," Severus said with a deep breath. He pulled on the door just enough to open wide for his frame to slide through.

The room he entered had the scent of mint and lemons throughout and was spotless, as should any hospital wing. At the end of the hall there was a mass of laughter and giggling behind a long curtain strung up from the ceiling.

"Severus Snape, is that you?" Asked a middle aged woman garbed in healer robes. She had a stern front that was rarely broke, only a handful of people knew her true maternal love for students.

"In the flesh, Madam Pomfrey." Severus said with a small smile, he always liked the healer.

"You're here to see Lily, I assume." Madam Pomfrey commented quietly. "The boy, he is the spitting image of James already."

"I'm not concerned with his appearance" Severus said, Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Are they all here?"

"Even Peter." Madam Pomfrey said with raised eyebrows. "He hasn't been around much."

"Neither have I for that matter." Severus said, Pomfrey patted his arm and pointed toward the curtained off area.

"They're just over there, son." She instructed before going back into her office. Severus took in a deep breath of air and shook his head.

His footsteps barely echoed off the floor as he carefully tiptoed over. Just outside of the curtain folds, he let out a cough to announce his arrival.

"Who is it?" asked the gruff familiar voice of Sirius Black, Severus had to use every bit of his Occlumency to shield his anger.

The curtain slid to the side, revealing a bed with Lily sat on it with a bundle of blankets in her arms, her husband at her side, a porky man, a thinning man who was slightly gauntly, and a well dressed man with smile wrinkles.

"_Snivellus_ Snape!" Sirius growled, his brown cloak whipped as he reached for his wand. Severus was quicker, his wand in hand in a defensive position. The two Aurors knew the position as a basic defense stance, one easy to learn, and one that showed no motive to attack. Sirius looked disdainfully at the wand, like he wished the wand was pointed directly at his heart.

"Getting soft?" Asked snidely by Sirius.

"Just growing up, Black." Severus said with a bored look. They met each others gaze, cold black eyes to hard grey.

"Boys." Lily said, her tone not to be trifled with. "Not in front of Harry."

"Harry?" Severus asked. "You've named him after your grandfather, Potter?" James Potter nodded to his school-time competitor.

"I didn't take you for a genealogist" The man with thinning hair said chuckling. The man was wiry, slimmer and shorter than Severus, with tired blue eyes, and a lined face.

"Well, one must learn all he can on those who aim to harm, right Wolf?" Severus replied.

"Severus." Lily warned. He shot her a look, one she returned.

"It's quiet alright, Lily." The man said. "I'm sure Severus meant no insult by it."

"Quite right, Remus." Sirius sarcastically inputted. "Snivelly's not known to be insulting."

"Not now Sirius." James cut off Sirius's rant. "Lily invited him here, he is our guest."

Severus was surprised at James, however he let no notion of surprise slip his stone mask. James stood and walked over to Severus, extending his hand. Severus looked down at it for a moment, then took hold and shook firmly.

"Has hell frozen over?" Lily asked from her bed. This broke both men into grins, Sirius didn't stop glaring at the hands, Remus had a small smile on his lips, while the porky man stared in shock.

"You alright Wormy?" Lily asked, Peter nodded quickly whilst biting his lips, not ending Lily's wonderment.

"Sit, Severus, we'll leave the two of you for a bit. I think we may need to visit Hagrid, always love to see him." James said, gesturing to the chair previously occupied by himself. He nodded his head to his friends who stood from their seats and followed him. As they left, Sirius and Peter were whispering hushed secrets to their leader, who silenced them with a single shush.

"Thank you for coming on short notice." Lily said as she heard the Hospital Wing door close. Severus scoffed slightly.

"You just had your first child, obviously I'd come." Severus said slowly, Lily gave a warm smile. The bundle in her arms stretched two arms out. "His middle name?"

"James." She answered. "Potter tradition to name your first born after the father."

"It's been that way as long as I can remember, according to the history books anyway." Severus thought aloud. "Is he restless?"

"So far he hasn't cried much at all, just when he's hungry but that's not even obnoxious. Madam Pomfrey said that she has never heard of a newborn not crying like Harry."

"Quite lucky of you." Severus said lightly, carefully studying the boy. He already had a mop of black hair, which was messy like his father's. One time he peaked his eyes open, Severus was surprised to see that he had Lily's almond shaped emerald eyes. "He has your eyes."

Lily peered down at her son, her mouth slightly open. "He hadn't opened his eyes for us yet." she said, slightly tearing up. "I thought he'd have James's". Severus noticed her appreciation that a small part of her baby resembled her.

"Lily… does it bother you how much he has taken from James?" Severus asked quietly, his voice laced with concerned.

"You know what, a little bit, Sev." Lily said, nodding. She laughed, but it sounded more like an irritated sigh. "I love James, but why couldn't Harry get my hair? I mean, his is so unruly and untamable."

"You're worried about his hair?" Severus said with a snort. "That's so like you."

"What do you mean by that?" Lily said glaring, she let out a laugh that caused Harry to start laughing. His giggles filled the room and filled Severus with a… happiness. One that he hadn't felt in the longest of times. "Severus, there is something I need to tell you."

"I'm all ears." Severus said, careful to not make himself sound too caring. She huffed, like she was building up her bravery.

"I want you to be one of his godfathers." Lily spoke quietly, very hushed and nervous-like.

Severus was left speechless, never in a million years had he thought that he would be named a godfather. It never had occurred to him. Immediately, he stored the memory away in a deep tendril of his Occlumency security, now it was safe from anyone.

"Lily, I can't." Severus started astonished.

"You will, I need someone responsible to look after my son." Lily commanded, in her angry 'My way or the broom way' act. "I can't just have Sirius."

"What about Sirius?" asked the very man himself. His head poked back in with a pointed look. "You're still here?"

"Yes, Lily, does he know?" Severus asked, she shook her head. "May I tell him?"

"I will." Lily gave him the look. "Sirius, you were made Harry's Godfather immediately…"

"A very proud man I am for this too." Sirius said, a bit a smugly to Severus. He noticed the look on their faces. "What?"

"I want Severus to be Harry's Godfather as well." Lily shot back. It looked as if Sirius was a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing. His usual tanned skin was turning to an angry dark red as he stomped his foot like a child and ran off. After a moment of awkward silence, Lily chuckled. "Well that went better than expected."

Severus gave a weak grin, "He didn't even threaten to string me up by my shoe laces." He was given a snort in return. Little Harry was making a bit of a fuss, so Severus offered to leave.

"No stay, he seems to like you. Care to hold him?" Severus looked at the small boy, his godson (as Lily would have none of his refusal even if he protested more). He gave a slight nod, she carefully handed her son to him.

"Hey there little guy." Severus said quietly, Lily barely heard him. Severus just stared at his eyes, smiling happily. "I'll watch out for you, no matter the situation." His vow was simple and honest.

A few minutes passed of talk and baby holding until The Marauders were back in full. Harry was back into Lily's arms, sleeping soundly.

"Lily…" James approached timidly, he was getting wiser with age as Severus noticed. "Did you tell Padfoot that Severus was Harry's Godfather?"

"I said that he was one of them, not the sole one. They both should be." Lily said, almost challengingly.

"Alright, well." James took a deep breath in, a look of deep thought on his face.

"James, Prongs mate, you're not seriously considering this?" Sirius asked, shock struck on his face. "He's a bloody Death Eater-"

"Sirius, if Lily trusts him-" Remus started evenly, is voice neutral.

"Moony, seriously?" Peter asked, everyone looked at him, he was usually the quietest one. Rarely voicing his opinion. "Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."

"Boys, stop." Lily ordered. She shook her head and muttered "I knew this wouldn't be easy." Severus chuckled. "James?"

"It's your decision, I have my choice for one. I guess there isn't a rule on how many we have. And Minnie is a Godmother, do you want another Godmother too?" James asked.

"I think Severus can handle the job on his own." Lily said proudly. "So it's official."

"He must sign a contract as well." Severus nodded to Sirius, who looked surprised. "Didn't know you'd want to."

"Well, these contracts go in the Potter Family Vault, so it's not like any Death Eaters will be able to see it." Severus calmly said. Sirius didn't enjoy the Death Eater reference.

"You never know, the Goblins may get paid off by them-" Peter started.

"Yes, of course." Severus sneered and replied with his usual sarcasm. "Because they obviously have no money, even though they make all of ours and have all rites to mining in the U.K." James snorted a bit, which Severus paused at. "Besides all that, the Goblins are a very honorable race, very trustworthy, and extremely brave. They rarely allow thieves to keep their lives and would very likely behead you if you suggest breaking their legality of Vaults and old families like the Potters."

"Damn." Sirius breathed out after a second. "Wormy, you need to watch what you say, old Snape don't take kindly to all your nonsense!"

The Marauders (bar Peter) and Lily burst out in laughter, Severus was very apprehensive. The sudden switch in Sirius' behavior meant one of two things; either Lily's looks got to him (which is likely) or he is playing it safe to avoid trouble for the sake of James. In both cases however, Severus was okay with it.

After about an hour of talking and catching up, Severus stood. "Well, this was surprisingly pleasant. I'd like to thank you for the position of Harry's Godfather, and I hope I prove myself to all of you." He cleared his throat. "Ahm, keep in touch, and I'll visit whenever you need or want me to."

"Of course, Severus." Lily said, smiling up at him. He bent over and hugged her, whispering his congratulations in her ear, and then turned. "James.. I apologize for our past and hope our future is much better." They shook hands, meeting eye to eye. He shook the rest of the men's hands, apologizing again to Remus for a certain incident in their seventh year.

"No harm, Severus." Remus said. The other two were silent.

"Farewell." Severus said with a small bow of his head as he walked out.

*Saturday, June 7th, 1980, Severus Snape's Home, 7:30 P.M.*

~Severus Snape~

Severus sat in his favorite leather chair, next to his small fireplace which in the midst of summer sat unused. He was reading through a Dark Arts book that he found in a rough part of Knockturn Alley.

It was a rare occurrence for him to receive two letters within a week of each other during the summer, so it came as a slight surprise when he found a brown tawny owl pecking it's beak on the window. He flicked his wand at the window, unlocking and opening it to allow the bird in.

"What do you have for me?" Severus asked with a curious voice. The bird swooped in and dropped a small note to him and then flew off without waiting. "Ah…"

_Severus Snape,_

_You are to report as soon as you obtain this message._

The note was simple, instructive, and didn't have a person to respond to. Severus knew exactly what it meant, a meeting with The Dark Lord.

A small sigh escaped his lips, no doubt he would be treated to a fairly mind numbing rant about how 'Mudbloods are the end of a civilized world' and things of the like. As he stood, he adorned a simple mask made of the wood from a spruce tree.

This mask had slits in it for eye holes, two small holes for his nose to breath, and a square hole for his mouth. It wasn't the best look, but it was for the outer-circle members only, the inner-circle members had different ones.

He whipped on his cloak and threw the hood up as he exited his small shabby house that sat in a row with a multitude of others. The only exception with his was that it was very difficult to gain access to his with all the personal wards he had put up.

As soon as he passed the ward line on his property, he vanished with a pop. And instantly re-appeared a few hundred miles away out in the country.

A grand mansion stood before him, a simple yet elegant design made of dark black bricks and marble pillars made deep contrasts on the building. The garden that was laid out around him consisted of a variety of muggle and magical plants, some of which being extremely expensive.

"Name?" asked a high pitched female voice. Severus turned to see a fully cloaked woman with wild black hair sticking out from under her hood. She bore the metallic Death Eater mask that marked her as inner-circle.

"Severus Snape, my dear Bellatrix Black." Severus said, addressing the cousin of Sirius.

"Ah, Snape, you know I married Rodolphus." Bellatrix tutted. He could hear the sneer in her voice… she was rarely without it.

"My apologies, of course. You will always be a Black to me." Severus said, his voice empty.

"Go in, this meeting is about you." She said giggling. Her attraction to the Dark Lord was almost scary.

"Perfect, I've received a very peculiar opportunity that shan't be wasted." Severus smirked as he talked, he turned and made for the door to the mansion. This place was owned by the Avery Family, Avery Senior was in the inner-circle. His son however was an outer-circle member, who was a companion of Severus' during their school time.

"Dining Hall." Bellatrix said from her post.

"Like usual." Severus shot back. He entered the beautiful mansion, the double doors in front opened to a single hall way with a few other Death Eaters lounging about.

"Severus!" Said Mark Avery from the doorway into the sitting room. "Finally, The Dark Lord is ready to see you."

"Thanks Mark, say, do you know what this is about?" Severus asked, Mark shook his head no. "I guess I'll find out in a moment, you're not coming in?"

"Not right now, I'm meeting with them later." Mark answered, he nodded his head towards the door across from them. "Good luck."

"I needn't any luck, only my head." Severus muttered just loud enough. Mark gave him a wink. "I shall see you soon."

Severus wandered over to the door and opened it slightly and slipped through. The room entered was a dark one, with black walls, dark red plush carpet, the window's black curtains closed, and the candles on the tables were dim. The tables were set up in two rows from the doors, with chairs on the outer edge and none on the inside. At the end of the small path between the tables stood a throne made of dark oak wood with snake designs.

"Ah…" Spoke a calm, evenly toned, yet harsh voice from upon the throne. Severus immediately bowed at the waist, his master sat before him. "Rise and come, we have matters to discuss."

Severus walked to the front of the throne, where he could properly see The Dark Lord. He had a short nose, slightly upturned at the end. His eyes which used to be a deep brown had evolved from Ancient Dark Magic use to a blood-red. His pale skin was similar to Severus's, along with his jet black hair that was receding with age.

"My master." Severus said with another bow as he stood.

"It has come to my attention, that you visited the Potters the other day." The Dark Lord whispered, however in the deathly silent room, it sounded like a shout.

"Indeed I did, as I was requested by Lily." Severus answered.

"Traitor." Coughed an inner-circle member who sat near the middle of the room.

"Rosier." The Dark Lord glared, "We shall see if he is, or if he has a justified reason."

Severus thought quickly, shielding his most certainly wild thoughts with his Occlumency, and came up with an idea.

"I understand that there were two boys in scrutiny, the Longbottom's boy as well." Severus stated.

"That is correct, yet my council and I have come to the conclusion that the Potter Boy is more of a threat." The Dark Lord said. "Tell me, do you still have feelings for the girl?"

Severus felt tears prick at his eyes, but held back his anger. "Of course, master."

"And did she tell you on your visit, that I gave her the chance to join my Death Eaters one year ago last month?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I was not aware of that, no, my master. And she refused the offer…" Severus wondered aloud.

"She did indeed." The Dark Lord said. "Before any of this happened, before I had to choose which child to kill. And then she and James Potter married, conceived the child, and is now born."

Severus knew what he was doing, his Master was using his feelings for Lily to anger him to the point of shouting. Jealousy was an ugly thing.

"So you have a spy in the Order?" asked Severus, changing the topic. Severus wondered who is could be, one who would betray their friends so.

"I do, in fact, a very unlikely source as well." He said, "my source also tells me that Lily named you the boy's Godfather. And you signed documents that make it legal."

"I am the boy's Godfather in word, but not so in quill. It has not been finalized." Severus said. "May I propose something, my master?"

"You may."

"Lily and James have asked me to spy on you, and to lend information about us to the Order." A guffaw of noise erupted at his declaration. "Yes, yes, a terrible thing to do. Yet, I haven't, and I do not plan to. Would it not be.. Beneficial to us to have an informant to the Order leaking information which wasn't entirely true?"

"A double agent?" The Dark Lord curiously asked. His red eyes pierced his council, seeking their advice. "What do I need with two rats?" A smirk lit on his face, as if telling a phantom joke, which his council seemed to enjoy.

"As of now, master, you have someone who shares whispers. That is all, with me you would get someone to share whispers to The Order, more than likely false ones." Severus gave a smirk of his own in his head, The Dark Lord seemed to like this idea.

"Well, it seems you have persuaded me." The Dark Lord said, nodding his agreement. "You may leave us."

"Yes, my master." Severus said bowing deeply. He rose, turned his back to his master, and made for the door.

"Oh, Severus?" Asked the smug voice of

Lord Voldemort. "Try not to let any unplanned visits arise anymore, _Crucio_!"

Pain erupted all throughout Severus' body. It felt as if white hot nails were being driven into every inch of his body, while simultaneously being drenched in a pool of acid.

The hall was deathly silent amongst the screams.


End file.
